


A Little Game of Reassurance

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #16 "You love me don't you." for MingKit.





	1. Ming's Lap

“You love me don’t you?” _Ming must want something._ Kit squinted his eyes. 

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing,” he shrugged. Kit was at his desk, Ming was sitting on the bed. 

“That question doesn’t come without a reason.”

“Why not? You love me don’t you?” Ming asked again and he could tell it struck a nerve. He’d continue anyway. He jumped from the bed and draped himself over Kit. 

“You love me don’t you?” It was starting to no longer sound like a question. Ming kissed his cheek. “You love me don’t you, KitKat.” _Which one was worse KitKat or Kitty?_ He’d give Ming a pass and only Ming. 

“KitKat,” he whined. Another cheek kiss. “You love me don’t you.” Kit took this as an opportunity to put himself in his favorite place. He stood, grabbed Ming by the shoulders, squared him in front of the chair and pushed him into it. Ming grinned and ran his hands up Kit’s thighs to pull him closer. Kit sat in his lap and peppered his face with kisses. Ming caught his lips for a small peck and repeated, “You love me don’t you.” 

“No, I’m just doing this for shits and giggles,” Kit said a little too seriously. Ming actually looked heartbroken. “Hey!” Kit took his face. “I do love you more than you’ll ever know.” He kissed him and started in on his ultimate favorite thing to do: twist his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair. 


	2. A Massage

It happened again a few weeks later. Ming lounged on the bed. Kit sat at his desk. There is no way in hell that Kit would ever admit he started it this time. Ming was reading when Kit loudly asks, “You love me don’t you?” Ming flashed back to a couple of weeks ago. Then his mind shut off because Kit jumped on him. He was lying on his stomach and so Kit laid completely on top of him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You love me don’t you?” Kit’s tone of voice always made it sound like a question, but he wasn’t looking for a definitive answer just yet. Hands went up Ming’s shirt. _Wow, this question comes with a massage. Okay, game on. _Kit started kneading into Ming’s back much as a cat does with its paws. 

“You love me don’t you?” He repeated as his hands rubbed up and down Ming’s back, giving him slight thumb presses along the way. Kit pushed the shirt all the way up to his head. Ming reached for it and shifted upward to pull it off. Kit’s hands ran down his back once more, Ming nearly passing out from how good this felt. “You love me don’t you?” 

Ming ignored the question again. The question didn’t matter if Kit was going to keep massaging him whether he answered or not. He started kneading again but with his elbows this time. This felt exquisite and quite frankly Ming would now have to find ways to exploit Kit for massages. 

Kit now leaned all the way down and whispered in his ear, “You love me don’t you?” Ming didn’t indulge in an answer. Kit didn’t seem to be looking for one so Ming would relish in this sudden need of Kit’s to have his hands on him. He continued running his hands down Ming’s back. He brought them down this legs. _Thank the heavens he was just wearing gym shorts because this calf massage was to die for. _Kit squeezed up his calves, to his thighs…Ming jumped a little when Kit’s hands squeezed his ass. _He really hadn’t expected that. _

Kit continued to massage him until Ming felt like goo melted to the bed. Twenty minutes later, snoring echoed in the room. Kit slides off of him and sits at the edge of the bed. He gently brushes some hair from his forehead and then plants a kiss to his nose. Kit attempted to make his way back to the desk, but apparently his boyfriend was pretending to sleep. Ming pulled him into his arms back onto the bed. A hand cupped his cheek and Kit kissed him. Then he parted first and was about to speak when Ming interrupted him with another kiss. Kit accepted that as an answer for now. Truth be told he didn’t want to go back to studying. He wanted to keep his hands on Ming all night.


End file.
